The Darkest Legend
by Eternal-Nevermore
Summary: HIE fic. Equestria is a land of magic and myth, blessed with peace and prosperity. Yet even this land has it's own dark history blanketed in myth, Tales of an ancient enemy that walked on two legs have passed into the realms of fantasy. Until now. What happens when a jaded human boy appears in this magical world and what secrets will he unveil?
1. The Begining of the End

**Author's Note: Alright, everyone this is my first attempt at a MLP fanfiction, or any fanfiction for that matter, so feedback is appriciated. Any comment-comments, complaints or otherwise-are all apprieciated and if anyone has any thoughts on how to improve I will give it serious consideration. I beg for you all to bear with me on the first two chapters as they will be short, but they're laying the ground work for the main character. I promise the chapters will be getting longer and better as I start to hit my groove and get a better feel of the story.**

The midnight air gently winds its way down the city streets, carrying with it a cold, bitter chill. It's the kind of chill that sinks deep past your skin and crawls into your blood and bones, almost as if it was trying to freeze you from the inside out. Like it was trying to turn your very soul to ice. I sit alone on the roof of a two story building, the wind blowing harder, trying to turn me to ice, but it doesn't faze me in the least. How could it turn my soul to ice when I had none to freeze?

I suppose I should give a name, that's what journals are for right? I'm supposed to give my deepest, darkest secrets life in the form of dried ink on white paper bound and sealed by a black cover? I'm supposed to share my feelings and pour my soul out onto these pages. But again I ask, how am I supposed to share what I do not have? No, these pages shall not be the bearers of idle gossip nor the dwelling of meaningless thoughts and feelings. No, they will be the keepers of a story. A dark and tragic story of a life filled with naught but pain and rage.

A story of a boy who lived as a shadow, unnoticed and unwanted, a slave to the savage currents of the world he lived in. Who survived by shedding blood and spilling it. And it is the story of the man he became that took back his role as master of his own fate. Who faced down the demons that haunted him since birth and came back intact. Who, in darkness worse than many had known, found the light and used it to castaway the shadows of his past. It is the story of one who would watch all creation burn in the flames of hell, and how the fate of a world he never knew existed depended on him. It is a story of a destroyer who carried in one hand salvation, and in the other hand damnation.

This is a story written by own hand and told in my words and the words of others who witnessed it. You can accept the truth of these words or cast them aside as lies. The choice is yours. This is the honest account of how I came to be here and how I hold this world in the palm of my hand, either to nurture and support it, or to squeeze it and turn it to dust.

This is my story. Don't like it? Do something about it.


	2. Memories

_Deer Jurnal, _

_I fond tis emtee blak bok in the bak of the libraree. I hav been teeching mysef to reed and rite, but I dont thik I hav the hag of it yet. I fond a plac in the bac were I ben sleeping. No one nos I heer. I thik it ben one yeer since dad was kiled. Wel wil rite agan to morow._

_Bloo_

_Dear journal,_

_It's me again, things around the library are the same as always. Unfortunately the fast food restaurant around the corner has started putting a lock on the dumpster, so I'm going to have to find somewhere else to get food. I also went over the entries I've written over the past month. Looking back I see how bad my spelling and grammar was. Maybe dad was right. Maybe I am a worthless piece of shit that can't do anything right. Well I guess I did do one thing right. I'm better off without him.. Well the librarian is about to turn the lights off so I'll write more tomorrow._

_Blue_

_October 26, 2005_

_I was found at the library today, the librarian hit me a few times, more to scare me off than hurt me. Guess dad's beatings were good for something after all. Now I'm staying in an alley beside a dumpster. It's not as bad as when I first started living on the street, but winter isn't far away. I might have to go back to that old sewage pipe. I hope not, the smell was horrible. _

_On the bright side of things, I learned the months today, and my math skills are slowly improving. Also, I think that I've finally figured out how old I am. My best bet is that I'm around eleven, meaning dad was killed when I was eight, so I've been on the streets for three years now. Well I'm going to stop writing now, it's starting to rain._

_Signing off, Blue_

_January 13, 2008_

_Hey journal, _

_it's hard to believe that I've been writing every day for the past five years. What's harder to beleive is that I still haven't filled this journal yet. Every tme I think I'm near the end there's more pages, but the book doesn't get any thicker or heavier. Maybe it's magic, ha. I doubt that, but it's nice to think that._

_I still can't believe how bad my writing was that first month! Well, today's gone like every other. Trying to find shelter in the middle of winter isn't easy. I thought I found a nice place earlier, but someone got to it first. He stabbed me before I even saw the knife, so I had to use the gun. Yeah, Dad's old gun. I shot the man three times and he just crumbled to the ground. I got the hell out of there and patched up the wound as best I could, now I just have to make sure it doesn't __get infected. But still, I'm upset I had to give up a spot like that because of the body...I guess I do feel bad about killing the man, or rather that he gave me no choice. But, strangely, I don't regret it. It was easier this time, my hands weren't shaking as bad and I didn't feel sick. Anyway, I found a spot under the overpass where I can stay out of the wind. I'm going to at least try and get some sleep._

_Blue, signing off_

_May 5, 2010_

_Hey journal,_

_It's been a weird day to say the least. It started off normal, I woke up in that abandoned apartment I've been staying in, but there were five gang members standing over me. I barely opened my eyes before they kicking me. They said something about me trespassing on their turf. I tried to pull the .45 but when I did they just kicked it out of my hand then one stomped on my head. The next thing I knew one of them was pointing it at me and they fired. I didn't even feel the bullet, but it went through my right shoulder. What happened next is hard to explain. I felt so much hatred and rage and then...it felt almost like electricity coursing through my body. I thought about how much I wanted them all to just die, but specifically, I wanted them to burn. Suddenly the one who shot me started screaming and dropped the gun. I saw his flesh beginning to blister as other pieces just seemed to melt off. I looked at the others and it started happening to each one of them. One of them started running, screaming out it the streets. I took the opportunity and made a break for it. I grabbed my gun and bag and ran, letting those fuckers suffer. When I got outside the one gang member was lying in the street screaming and crying in pain, causing everyone to stare at him so no one saw me leave. I can't help but wonder, did I do that to them? Was it magic, like this book? Would that explain my hair, too? I don't know, but I think I found a safe place to stay for now. I patched up my shoulder but I may have to go to that alley doctor again._

_Blue, signing off_

_May 6, 2010_

_Journal, _

_I was found today by some old German guy. He saw my arm and started mumbling in a different language. Next thing I knew he grabbed my right arm, yeah the one I was shot in, and __started dragging me down the road. I swung on him, but he hit me first, right on the nose.' Stupid __kids' he said kept dragging me down the road. I tried to break my arm free, but he just twisted it and put me on my knees. 'You want to bleed to death? Come with me.' He took me to a small store and pulled me to the back room where he tended to my arm. He then told me I had to work off the debt in his shop. First chance I get I'm out of here. _

_Blue, signing off_

_February 18, 2012_

_Hey journal,_

_It's been over two years since I've been staying with Rolf and he's still as rough as he was the__ first day I met him. Hell, he even acts that way to the customers. How we stay in business I'll never know, but I think I'm starting to figure him out. He isn't mean, just blunt. Whenever I mess up on a problem he assigned me he'd mumbled in German then walk me through it and show me what I did wrong. The only time he is truly unforgiving is when he's teaching me to fight. He can throw a punch for an old man, though I'm starting to hold my own. _

_Even though I've been living with Rolf for two years I haven't told him anything of my past, or __how I got shot. Weird thing is, he hasn't asked. Well I have to go, the shelves need stocked._

_Blue, signing off_

_July 5, 2013_

_Dear journal,_

_It's me again. Today was a long day. Working the construction job and the store is beginning to wea__r on me. I guess it's a good thing I don't like to sleep, huh? Rolf still doesn't understand why I took on a second job. I keep telling him it's just for a little extra money. The truth is I'm becoming too close to him. He's done more for me in the last three years than anyone has in my entire life. He's the only person who's ever cared. He's pretty much the father I never had. I wish I could trust him, but something just won't let me. _

_On a separate note I've made a lot of progress with my magic, I can almost call on it at will, but __still most of the time it slips through my grasp. Also, I saw a few gang members hanging around the job site watching me. I ignored them for the most part, but I have a bad feeling about them. _

_Blue, signing off_


	3. From Nightmares to Chains

_****__Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, classes and work are killing me right now. As you're probably noticed I've decided to start from a new angle. I can understand most of you will be disappionted or frustrated, but with this slightly different version of Blue and different history it gives me more room to develope him and help people get to know him better. I completely understand if you all want to yell and scream at me, please send them to the PM box and not the comments. Also the plot has changed only slightly, it wil ultimately meet the same end only take a slightly different route. Also notice the chapter "Memories" has changed about half-way through._

_Wh-Where am I?_ I asked myself as I walked through a fog so thick I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I walked with my hands outstretched, feeling around to make sure I didn't walk into anything. Suddenly a fire erupted several feet to my right causing me to jump in alarm. I looked into the flames and saw what looked to be a humanoid figure kneeling inside the flames. It was then I heard the agonizing screams that turned my blood ice and sent my eyes wide in horror. I knew that scream. Without hesitating I ran towards the flames as fast as I could, but I the ground turned to mud beneath me and I sunk down to my knees. Still I fought through the mud, desperation driving me forward and deeper into the mud, but I didn't stop, I had to save Rolf. It was Rolf burning in those flames, burning to death. I couldn't let him die, not again. I had to save him!

Alas, my efforts only served to rush my own demise as the mud rose until my neck was submerged and my mouth dipped beneath the mud making it near impossible to breathe, but all my mind could think about was saving Rolf. I didn't even realise my own imminent demise until the mud was up to my eyes. Then saving Rolf was the last thing one my mind as I tried to free myself from the mud, but I felt it continue to drag me down. Not long after I was surrounded by darkness I felt the weight of the mud begin to crush me, when suddenly the pressure disappeared and when I opened my eyes I was standing in the fog once more. I turned and looked in every direction, my eyes scanning every inch. I could feel my heart race as air came in short gasps.

_What's going on?_ I asked myself. _What is this place?_ My hands began to feel in my waistband for my pistols and my knives, but I didn't have any. My left hand flew to my chest where my pendants lay, seeking the comfort they provided, but I felt nothing. Both of my hands roamed over my chest looking for the lost mementos.

"Blue," I heard a low, harsh voice say from behind me. I immediately turned around and horror washed over my body.

_N-No_, I thought. Standing before me was a shriveled body with skin blackened by flames. It was a grotesque spectacle but I couldn't take my eyes away from it. I knew who the voice belonged to, and I knew the way tye body held itself. "Rolf." My voice shook almost as much as my body. I felt transfixed on the body as I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You left me," the burnt husk rasped. "You left me to die." I tried to shake my head 'no' but I couldn't do it, i was frozen. "I died, and it's your fualt."

"No," I managed to whisper.

"I burned because of you." Rolf lifted his hand and pointed a blacked finger at me. Immediately a nauseating smell hit me like a freight train, it was burning flesh. I gagged as tears flooded my eyes. "Now you burn." Suddenly if felt as if my body had been dipped in boiling water. I looked down at my arms and saw the flesh being burned away is if by invisible flames. Smoke rose from places the skin had already melted away. I screamed in a mixture of horror and agony as I tried to keep my flesh from melting off my bones to no avail. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as fear and pain took over my senses. "Give in to the flames, let them burn you away, just as they did to me." It felt as if my very sanity was slipping away as I tried desperately to find a shelter from the pain. Then out of nowhere I felt a cooling hand touch my shoulder. I tried to see who it was, but when I did a bright light shined in my eyes and blinded me, but the pain was gone.

_You are safe, child_, a voice rang in my head. _Tis' but a dream. When you wake you will not know your surroundings or the creatures you will meet, but know that you being watched over. Now, child, wake._ As if on cue I felt my eyes shoot open as a deep breath of air filled my lungs. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest as my eyes darted all over, searching for the charred husk that was Rolf, but it was nowhere to be found. It was then I noticed my surroundings. Thick iron bars stood several feet away with a small door and behind me was a wall that felt like stone, and I knew this only because my back was up against it, my hands chained to it. Still skittish from the dream I began to panic once more, but somehow I managed to reel in my mind and calm myself down.

_Where am I?_ I asked myself, looking over my cell with a keen eye. The cell was made out of a polished white stone, marble perhaps, and even the bars looked like they had been polished to shine. I definitely wasn't in county, or even prison for that matter, at least not any prison I knew of. And what was with being chained to the wall? Isn't that cruel and unusual punishment or something? _Am I still dreaming?_ It seemed logical, I dreamed a dead man was burning me alive so I think my subconscious was capable of coming up with this, but something in the back of my mind was unsure. I tried to work my wrists out of the chains that held them against the wall, but found it impossible. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on them, to burn the joints off the walls, but I the instant I turned the magic on the chains a jolt of electricity shot through my entire body, causing me to yell out in pain as my legs and arms jerked seemingly with a mind of their own. After a few seconds the pain stopped and I was left hanging by my arms as I panted heavily, my eyes wide.

I heard what sounded like someone running and it was getting closer. I managed to lift my head and knew I had to be dreaming, that or the shock really messed with me. Standing on the other side of the cell was a small white horse dressed in gold armor with a plume going from the front of the helmet to the back in the same manor as the officers in the Roman Legion wore. It looked at me with wide eyes and then hurriedly ran back the way it came from. For a moment I was frozen, my mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_I'm seeing things,_ I thought to myself. There was no way in hell I just saw what I thought I saw. _I'm going insane. _Still, I felt the sudden need to escape this cell. Since I couldn't use magic I was going to have to do this the hard way. I scrunched up my left hand to make it as flat and small as possible as I leaned forward and to the right, pulling on it with as much force as I could. The pain was intense as I felt the metal digging in to my skin. I twisted my hand back in forth in a sawing motion, trying to make it easier for the steel to cut my flesh. I finally got the results I was aiming for as I felt the warm blood beginning to slowly pour down my arm. I used the cut to lubricate the cuff as best I could, then braced myself.

I jerked my body as hard as I could, but my hand would not go through. I heard that you were supposed to break your hand first for this to work, but I wasn't in a position to do that right now, hopefully it will break with one of these attempts. I tried again, but the results were the same as before. Again and again I tried, but my hand wouldn't fit through. My cut had opened further, giving more lube to get my hand through, but even that didn't help. I braced myself for a last ditch effort. I focused on my magic again, but this time the target was my hand. I was prepared to be shocked again, but it never happened. Maybe it only activated when I used magic on the bars. Either way I released to magic to do my will and I heard a loud crack as my hand felt like it was being crushed.

I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming out in pain as I pulled on my hand once more, and after a lot of pulling and pain, it slid free of its prison. I panted heavily as a I examined the damage. The fingers were twisted and broken, and the entirety of my hand was covered in blood. I took a deep breath and started applying the blood to my other wrist. I clenched my teeth once more and broke my hand. It wasn't as bad this time, but it was still enough to make me hiss in pain. Once my hands were free I looked at the broken, misshapen forms they had become. I closed my eyes and focused once more. Slowly I felt the bones being moved back into place. For some reason this hurt more than breaking them, bringing a few tears to my eyes. When the magic was done working, I opened my eyes to see my hands back to at least looking like hands, though they were swollen and painful. I could open and close them, but it took a lot of effort, and no little amount of pain. Instinctively I touched my chest to feel the comfort my necklace brought me, but all I felt was the cloth of my shirt. I looked down at my chest but the necklace that had the amulet and the key was nowhere to be found.

For a brief instant I felt fear wrap its cold hand around my heart. I had never been without my necklace, all though years living with a cruel man I thought was my father, living on the streets and the horrors I lay witness to. That necklace had been with me through it all. Before I knew it the fear was replaced by a hot, smoldering rage. The pain that came from my hands no longer mattered, the cell no longer mattered. I was going to find who took my necklace and I was going to make them suffer, and if I could, I would kill them. A teal strand of hair hung down over my eye and I watched as it slowly turned to a deep blood red crimson. The sound of footsteps approaching my cell woke me from my daze. Without hesitating I leaned back against the wall and put my hands up behind the manacles to make it look like they were still shackled and hung my head to feign being unconscious. Soon I could hear voices accompanying the footsteps.

"...swear, Your Highness," a low, male voice said. "It was awake and looked me in the eye!"

_Your Highness?_ I wondered. _Where the hell am I? And he called me an 'it'. Wait, don't tell me._ I had to fight to keep from rising my head as I heard the footsteps stop just outside the cell.

"What?" the voice from before gasped. "I swear it was awake just a minute ago!"

"It looks like it went back asleep," a young girl's voice said. They brought a kid in here?

"Silver Wing, look at his wrists," a older woman's voice said. "He's hurt himself." At least someone knew I was a guy. "Open the cell, he must be treated." I fought to keep myself from smirking, this going a little better than I thought it would.

"Wait, Your Highness," another voice said.

"What's wrong Red Star?" the woman's voice said.

"It's a trap," the new voice said. "He's awake."

"What?" the younger girl's voice asked.

"He did that to himself," Red Star, what kind of name is that?, said. "He managed to get his hands free of the chains, now he's just waiting for one of us to open the cell door." I was stunned, how did he figure that out?

"What are you talking about?" the girl's voice said. "How would he get out? He can't use magic!" I was debating whether or not to give up the charade. I decided to keep it up until Red Star had them convinced I was awake.

"He probably broke the bones in his hands so he could squeeze them through, and the blood would help slide them through," the voice continued to explain.

"Somepony would actually do that to themselves?" the girl shouted.

_Somepony?_ I asked myself. Certain things began to make connections I didn't want to think about. The girl said 'somepony' and I saw a small horse in armor earlier. I had to still be dreaming.

"You can stop pretending now," the male spoke up. "We know you're awake." I sighed in defeat as I let my arms fall heavily to my sides.

"So you are awake," the older woman's voice said. I didn't respond, or lift my head to look at them. I had to think of what to do now. "Why did you hurt yourself?" I snickered at her. Did she expect me to think she cared? I was probably in here because of her. The room was silent for a minute.

"The princess asked you a question," I heard the guard say. Still I remained silent.

"Will you at least allow us to heal your injuries?" the princess asked. I gave no response. "What will it take for you to speak with us?" I rose my head with a loathing glare fixed on my face, which thankfully prevented my shock from showing on my face when I saw an assembly of multicolored and varies sizes of horses standing in the other side of the bars. There was the guard in golden armor, a small lavender horse with a purple mane and tail with two streaks, one pink one purple, going through them and dark purple eyes. Another was a deep maroon with a neatly groomed white mane and deep blue eyes. Finally there was the last one, a tall white horse with a multicolored mane and light magenta eyes. She wore a golden crown and necklace, as well as golden...horeshoes? What could make this stranger? How about the fact that they all had horns, and the white one also had wings.

"Give me my necklace and my journal," I said in a low, cold voice. They all looked shocked, though whether it was my tone or the fact I could speak I couldn't tell.

"Do you think you're in a position to demand anything?" the red unicorn asked, I assumed he was Red Star. I didn't answer, just lowered my head.

"My cigarettes, too," I added.

"Why you," the guard started.

"Bring him his possessions," I heard the princess say. I smirked. It seems like she was attempting to buy some good will.

"Yes, Your Highness," I heard the guard say as he walked away.

"My name is Princess Celestia," I heard the white horse say. "I am the ruler of Equestria. This is Twilight Sparkle, my personal student. And this is Red Star, my bodyguard." I didn't look up or bother to respond to them. "May I ask your name?" I looked gave her another loathing glare.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I responded, my voice as cold as ice.

"Watch your tongue," Red Star said. I fixed him with a smirk and a mocking look in my eyes.

"Or you'll chain me up in a cell?" I asked. They all averted their eyes in shame, save for Red Star.

"After what you did you can hardly blame us," he fired back. I allowed my face to go blank again to hide my confusion.

_After what I did?_ I asked myself. _What does he mean what I did? I just woke up here. All I remember was...the apartment._ An image of hell on earth came to the front of my mind. I stood in a small apartment awash in a raging sea of flames, people screaming, and laughing. The memory sent a shiver down my spine, but I hid it well enough.

"You don't know what he's talking about, do you?" I heard the Princess ask. I looked back over to her.

"I didn't do anything," I answered. "I just woke up in this cell." The two horses that seemed to be older quieted down as they seemed to be thinking it over, but the purple one seemed to give voice to their thoughts.

"What about what you did in the throne room?" it asked. I looked at her next.

"What is it I supposedly did?" I asked. She went to speak, but the princess spoke first.

"Just a moment, Twilight Sparkle," she said. She looked at me with one magenta eye. "Have you ever seen a pony before?"

"I've seen horses before," I said with a small smirk as I saw the irritation in their eyes, "but they couldn't talk." I saw the princess thinking behind her emotionless face.

"I see," she said finally. That got me thinking.

_They seem to be familiar with humans,_ I thought to myself. Save for the guard when he saw me awake, they didn't seem very surprised about me not being like them. I started laughing to myself. _I must still be dreaming. This is just too absurd. _

"Why are you laughing?" I heard the purple one asked. I just kept chuckling to myself, a dark copy of a laugh, not a joyful one.

"I'm just waiting for this dream to end," I answered between the chuckles.

"Why do you think this is a dream?" the princess asked. I kept laughing.

"Surely the pain you felt in your hands feels real?" Red Star asked, now mocking me it didn't faze me.

"There's one way to find out," I said, all laughter draining from me. For some reason I began to feel tired, as if I were empty.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked, wary. I lifted my left hand and focused. I sensed the moisture in the air and slowly brought it together, then froze it in the shape of a knife. The strain of the magic left me feeling so weak I was wondering how long I could hold the knife. The equines all jumped back in alarm at the appearance of the weapon.

"I'm tired of dreaming," I said, tired.

"Why did you make that weapon?" Red Star demanded.

"In a dream, you're supposed to wake up if you're about to die." I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what they say at least." I heard them gasp as I held the knife over my heart.

"Don't!" I heard the younger unicorn say. I brought the knife down in one quick thrust, but I only felt the tip of it sink into my skin before my hand stopped pulling it towards me. I looked at it and it was enveloped in a golden aura. I looked back up and saw the princess's horn glowing.

"Why would you do something like that?" she demanded. My eyes began to feel heavy, but I managed to keep them open.

"Why would you care?" I retorted. She seemed stricken by my words. My eyes almost fell shut but I quickly opened them again. "This is just a dream anyway, not like I'll actually die."

"This is not a dream," she said in a soft, soothing voice. I swear I could almost see concern in her eyes. Ha, that proved it, this had to be a dream. The only person who cared about me was dead, and it was all my fualt.

"Even if it isn't," I replied, "shouldn't it be my choice whether or not I choose to live or die?" All the horses looked shocked at what I said as none of them seemed to know how to respond. Again I had to catch myself before my eyes closed. I felt my hold on the magic sustaining the knife slip and it quickly returned to moisture in the air. Not sure how much longer I could keep my eyes open. Everyone knows if you fall asleep during a dream you'll just end up back then next time you go to sleep. Never tested it out myself, but it would be interesting to see if it's true.

"Why would you want to die?" I heard the lavender unicorn's voice ask. I could no longer see them as the world blurred to a mixture of colors, but I had the strength for one more word.

"Tired," I answered. As to whether I was telling her my answer or how I felt I'm not entirely sure. All I know is after that my back slid slumped against the wall and my eyes fell closed, and the world was once more awash in darkness.


	4. Tired of Dreaming

Again my eyes flew open as I leapt to my feet, or tried to at least. I felt my legs get caught up in something and I felt myself fall. The top of my head struck something hard and bounce off with a loud smack, dazing me slightly. When the world came back to me it was all a bright blur as I scrambled to get to my feet. I fumbled around for a moment until I felt something solid and used it to push myself up. Once on my feet the world started to become clearer. I quickly saw that my upper body was completely bare, save fore some bandages around my hands and wrists, and, thankfully, I still had my jeans on, even though they looked filthy. I was standing in a large, round room made from what looked to be white marble. Yet for its size it seemed sparsely furnished. There was a large bed with a carved wooden frame in front of me and a thick red blanket that was twisted and half hanging on the floor, I would guess that's what my feet were caught in. Right beside it was a small wood nightstand that looked hand carved. On the far side of the room the entire wall seemed to be pure glass. Along the wall to the right of it was a large wardrobe with numerous drawers and a section for hanging shirts, and beside it was a door. Across the room from it was another door.

One of the doors would have to lead out of this place, but something drew my attention back to the nightstand. I looked at the top of it and felt my heart stop. Lying there was a necklace with a silver chain and three tokens hanging from it. One was a fake plastic wolf's tooth my childhood friend Dom gave me, another a simple metal key, Rolf's store key, and finally a silver amulet about the size of my palm with an engraving of a golden sun on it, a gift from my mother. I quickly reached for it and put it on. And despite the biting chill of the cold metal and plastic, a warm feeling grew in my chest and I felt a feeling of safety wash over me. I looked down at the charms and smiled softly, though each brought back painful memories.

I took my eyes away from the necklace and brought them back to the nightstand where I saw a small black leather book and a scroll. I knew instantly that the former was my journal, the enchanted book that I had written in everyday for the past ten years, ever since teaching myself to write. I let the journal lie there on the table as I picked up the scroll and unrolled it. It was a letter.

_Dear Human,_

Not a very nice begining.

_I cannot begin to express my regret for your mistreatment upon your arrival here in Equestria._

Mistreatment? Equestria? My mind slowly put it together as I remembered the cell, breaking my hands to free them, and the talking horses. _I'm still dreaming,_ I thought to myself. I had to still be dreaming, it was the only logical answer. I smirked to myself. Might as well play along.

_As you can see I have arranged a more appropriate room for you._

A fancier cell was what the writer meant.

_I wish I could have waited for you to wake so that we may discuss things, but my royal duties prevented me from doing so. The door on the right side of room, beside the wardrobe, leads to the bath and other facilities where you may freshen up if you wish and the door across from it leads to the hall. There will be a guard standing watch just outside the door with orders to bring you to me once you have woken. There are clean clothes for you to wear already in the wardrobe should you decide to change._

_Sincerely _

_HRH Princess Celestia_

I recognized the name immediately as the tall white horse that I met in the cell. I reread the letter again and sat down on the bed to think. From where I was standing I had two choices. I could run for it, but I don't think I would make it far depending on how many cops or guards I ran into, or I could go along with it. At first I wanted to run, but another part of me was very interested in what she had to say. Also she offered a bath and a quick whiff of myself told me I was in dire need of one. I set the letter back down beside the journal and headed off towards the bathroom. I walked in and found a large shower to my right with a towel rack right beside it. Further back there was a toilet, thankfully it looked human accessible. I ignored it for a moment as I closed the door and locked it. I then walked over to a sink with a large mirror over it and took a good look at myself. My medium length light teal hair was a mess and filthy and my usually pale skin was darkened as if burnt. The only real thing about myself that I could recognize were my eyes. My right eye was a deep sapphire and my left was a light magenta, almost pink.

I rose my left hand to my head to scratch an itch before I unwrapped the bandages from around my wrists. The swelling in my hands was almost gone and clenching and unclenching them hardly hurt at all. Once the bandages were off I could only see faint scars from where I had cut myself on the chains. They would probably be gone in a few hours. With the bandages off I finally began to remove my pants and boxers. The last thing I took off, with great reluctance, was my necklace. Now completely naked I stepped into the shower and turned the cold water on all the way. Soon the shower head was shooting freezing cold jets of water onto my exposed skin, but it felt good. I preferred pure cold water for my showers and baths, it was more relaxing. I looked around for some soap and shampoo. The soap was easy enough to find, and it took great effort to ignore the feminine scent. The shampoo was even worse. Any appreciation I felt towards the princess for the shower was quickly wearing thin.

I felt like I was going to have to build a house from scratch before I worked this girly scent off, but at least I was clean, and that was something to be thankful for. I turned the freezing water off and stepped out of the shower, using my right hand to reach for one of the towels. I grabbed it and started drying off my hair and head, then my torso and lower body. After I was dry I took a good look at the towel and immediately noticed something, it was small, real small. I tried to wrap it around my waist but there wasn't enough slack for me to tie it off. I sighed in annoyance and held it with my left hand as I grabbed my necklace with my right and put it on. There was a small clothes hamper near the sink so I tossed my dirty clothes in it. With my business concluded I left the bathroom with my right hand scratching my head. I opened the door and stepped out, turning to the dresser. Might as well see what kind of clothes they had in here. Keeping my left hand on the towel I began opening the drawers, searching for something that at least looked normal. So far everything I found was made from uncomfortable materials and looked like it came from the fifteenth century or something. I grew frustrated so I decided to forgo the shirt and began looking through the pants. These were made from the same material, but unfortunately I couldn't go around without pants on.

_Then again,_ I thought to myself. _This is just a dream, I could have some fun with it._ I toyed with the thought for a moment then chuckled and cast it from my mind. Rolf had managed to teach me at least a few manners in the few years I knew him. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as my right hand rose to caress the simple bronze colored key. I still couldn't believe it. Rolf...damn greis. I allowed myself the moment of reflection then lowered my hand from the necklace and grabbed a pair of black cotton like pants. My left hand released the grip on the towel as I started to put the pants on. Not seconds after I pulled the pants up I heard a door slowly creak open. I turned around and saw a lavender horse with a horn poking its head into the room from the hall.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice call. I gave her a blank look as I closed the drawers and walked over to the bed. "You're awake!" She sounded happy, or at least surprised. For a moment I considered just ignoring her, but I could hear Rolf yelling at me in the back of my head.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an emotionless tone. He may have taught me manners, but he couldn't change who I am. She just stared at me, her lavender eyes huge with wonder as she looked me over.

"I can't believe that you're a real human," I heard her mumble. She slowly stepped out from behind the door and walked over to me, her eyes looking me up and down. "I've read books on humans, but I never thought that I'd get to see one." As she continued to examine me I couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat in a butcher's display case, it was very unsettling.

"Can I help you?" I asked again, irritated. The purple horse shook her head as if waking from a trance and looked up at me, a faint blush on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, a slight blush on her face. "I just never thought I would get to see a real human,"

"Congratulations," I replied coldly. I looked away from her and towards the windows along the back wall. I looked out them and saw a large courtyard below me. At the center of it was a massive fountain that depicted a unicorn in armor in a heroic pose. All around the statue were dozens of beautiful flowers in varies shapes and sizes. I looked at the scene and a small smile crept to my lips. _Dom would have loved this._ My left hand started caressing the small plastic wolf tooth as memories of my dear childhood friend resurfaced. Dom always acted so tough, but he loved flowers. He would think he was in heaven if he saw this. A sharp pain clenched my chest. _Wherever you are, I hope there's a lot of flowers...and plenty of Doritos. _I snickered a little at the last part, but the pain remained.

"Um, hello?" I heard the horse ask. I blinked a few times and turned to face her, hiding my smile and emotions.

"Hm?" I responded, not caring. She fixed me with a calculating look.

"I asked how you were feeling," she said softly. That was something of a surprise. A slight smirk broke my stoic face as I closed my eyes and walked past her.

"Well enough," I answered.

"That's good to hear," she replied. I scoffed at myself. How damaged must my head be if I'm dreaming stuff like this? I walked over to my journal and picked it up along with my smokes before sitting on the bed. "My name's Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" I paused for a moment then looked back at her.

"Blue." She gave me curious look.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "That's a weird name."

"Twilight Sparkle isn't?" I asked, humored. She shook her head.

"That's the point," she answered. "Everypony's name is supposed to be unique to make them special."

_Where the hell am I?_ I asked myself.

"Is your name normal for humans?" she asked, snapping me back to reality. I shook my head. "Then why did your parents name you that?" My expression turned to one of anger as I looked away from her.

"They didn't," I replied, my voice icy and laced with venom. "It's just what I started calling myself." She recoiled a little from my tone, but I ignored her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. "I didn't realise it was such a sensitive subject for you."

"It's not your fault," I told her, my voice returning to its usual detached tone. I wasn't mad at her, I just didn't like talking about it. My mother had given me a name, I remembered her saying it, but I couldn't bring myself to use it. It just didn't feel right. I suddenly felt the need to smoke. I went to pull one of the cigarettes out when Twilight Sparkle spoke up again.

"Are you going to go see the princess?" she asked. I paused. I had almost forgotten about that. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe later," I answered. I put the smoke in my mouth and held up my left hand with my index finger extended. Suddenly a small blue flame appeared and I used it to light the smoke. I took a deep breath, inhaling the vile smoke. Even if this was just a dream, cigarettes were still good.

"So you can use magic!" she exclaimed happily. I nodded my head as I took a hit of it before grabbing it in my left hand and exhaling the smoke. Twilight Sparkle coughed slightly. "That can't be healthy."

"It isn't," I told her.

"Then why do you do it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like it." Truth was I didn't plan on living long enough to die of lung cancer or heart disease. In fact I was amazed I made it this long. I took another long hit and tapped the cigarette to knock away the ash. There was a moment of silence between Twilight Sparkle and myself.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. "So where are you from?"

"L.A," I answered.

"L.A?" she asked, confused.

"Los Angeles," I clarified.

"I've never heard of it," she said, raising her hoof to rub her chin. For a talking animal she acted quite human, surprising. Just how strange would this dream turn out to be? "What's it like?" I snickered again.

"Dirty, dark, and dangerous," I told her. She gasped and had a horrified look on her face.

"R-Really?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It can be, if you live in the bad parts or do something stupid," I clarified.

"Something stupid?"

"Get on a gang's bad side." That was something I was very good at as a child, but they ignored me when I was younger, so long as I didn't steal from them or snitched to the cops. The latter was something I'd never consider, but the former...if I was desperate I would. I looked at Twilight Sparkle's eyes, and what I saw infuriated me. She was pitying me. For a moment I saw a teal strand of hair that hung down over my left eye turn red before I managed to get my emotions back under control and it returned to teal. But in that time I saw the pity leave her eyes and was replaced by a look of shock and wonder.

"How did you do that?" Twilight Sparkle shouted. I looked away from her as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"Do what?" I asked, stalling for some time.

"Your mane just changed colors!" she exclaimed. I sighed in annoyance as I took another hit of the smoke.

"It just happens sometimes," I lied. It was a weak lie but it was the best I could come up with on the spot. Truth was that the color of my hair changed with my emotions. When it was teal, like it is now I assumed it reflected complacence or apathy, the varies shades of red reflected my degree of anger, the dark it was the angrier I was, and I'm not so sure about other colors as red and blue were the ones I was well aquatinted with. One look at Twilight Sparkle though and I knew she bought it.

"That's amazing!" I could almost literally see the stars in her eyes. "Can all humans do that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"None that I know." For all I knew I was the only human alive that could do magic, unless the others were locked in away in secret government testing facilities or in hiding. Suddenly there was a low grumbling coming from my stomach. I lowered my right hand to it instinctively as shock crossed my face. _This is a dream, so why am I hungry?_

"Oh, are you hungry?" I nodded my head once. Twilight Sparkle got a thoughtful look. "It's only ten, but the cooks might be in the kitchen getting ready for lunch." I took one last hit of the smoke before putting it out on the wall and sticking the butt back in the pack of smokes. "Alright then, lets go!" I gave her a calculating look.

_Why does she seem so happy?_ I asked myself. Was she really this excited to see a human? I got up from the bed and followed her to the door, my cigarettes and journal in hand. Once we stepped outside I was cutoff from Twilight Sparkle by a guard in golden armor.

"I'm to take you to see Princess Celestia immediately," he said in a monotone, authoritative voice. I gave him a blank stare then looked to Twilight Sparkle.

"I guess lunch is going to have to wait," she said apologetically. I gave her a soft smirk and shrugged my shoulders before I looked back to the guard.

"This way," he said as he turned around and started walking down the hall. Twilight Sparkle and myself fell in behind him as he led us down the tall hallways. I found myself occasionally pausing to look at pieces of art that decorated the walls. Most of them depicted what I presumed to be ancient heros or legends, but one in particular caught my eye. On one side stood the white horse I saw in the cell and another one with wings and a horn as well but it was a dark purple with a mane and tail that reflected the night sky. They were both backing away with a surprised and saddened look on their faces while a man, a human, with long silver hair dressed in a crimson robe held them at the end of a sword. His face was contorted in a look of contempt and rage as he snarled at the two horses, and a sea of darkness appeared to be flowing from behind him towards the horses. What made me pause was his face, though distorted by his rage it somehow looked saddened and hurt as well.

"Blue?" I heard Twilight Sparkle call. I didn't realise I had fallen behind her and the guard and turned to catch up to them, shooting one last glance at the painting. I don't know why, but I felt like that painting held a powerful story, but somehow wasn't right or at least there was something not being told. Perhaps the princess would be able to fill me in.

_Truth is a fickle thing. It gets caught up in the lies and stretched to the point it is no longer recognizable. In the end truth is lost and all that remains is the word of the ones left standing._ I jumped when I heard the words. I stopped walking and turned around, expecting there to be someone standing there. Yet when I turned I saw no one. A chill went down my spine. I could have sworn there was someone there, it sounded like they had whispered it right into my ear, but there I stood in the hallway with not a sole save me, Twilight Sparkle and the guard. I began to feel uneasy as I turned and resumed following the small horses.

_This dream needs to hurry up and end,_ I thought bitterly to myself.


	5. Violence for the Soul

We walked for a short time, wherever we were seemed to be massive, and each hallway looked the exact same, save for the art. Anymore I couldn't care less about the paintings, each time I did my mind was drawn back to the one with the human and two horses. There was something about that man's face but I couldn't figure it out. It was more than his expression, but his face itself. I just couldn't place it.

"Blue?" I heard Twilight Sparkle say suddenly. I pulled myself away from my thoughts as I raised my head and looked to her.

"Hm?" I responded. Rolf would have torn into me for that, it was no way to speak to someone who is trying to be nice to you. Again I felt a stab in my chest as I thought of him, but it was beginning to hurt less, if only a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. I nodded my head. She smiled a little. "I'm glad to hear that, you just looked so worried about something. If it's about meeting with the princess you shouldn't worry, she's really nice."

"Yeah, her dungeons are real nice, too," I said in a low, snide voice. Twilight Sparkle looked shocked.

"She feels really bad about that," she replied solemnly. "It was just, you appearing in the throne room and then the things you said." I gave her a serious look.

"What did I say that warranted being locked in chains?" I asked. She looked down for a moment.

"I'm not sure exactly," she said finally. "You were speaking in an ancient language nopony uses anymore." My look became blank as I thought about it.

_A dead language? _What kind of a dream was this turning out to be?

"I knew some of the words."

"What were they?" I asked, curious.

"You said something about 'rebirth' or 'new birth', and 'raining flames'," she explained. "Also something about somepony named Yulza."

_Yulza?_ I asked myself. _What kind of a name is that? _I gave her a curious look. "Anything else?" She nodded her head.

"You said a lot more, but I couldn't understand what," she told me. "I'm sorry." She honestly seemed upset. Maybe I should say something to make her feel better.

"Thanks," I said, turning my head forward so I wasn't looking at her.

"What?" she asked craning her neck to hear better.

"Thanks," I said a little louder, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure why, but I felt extremely uncomfortable. I wasn't used to being nice. Even with Rolf I was used to being rude, curt and overly cold. This was difficult.

"You're welcome," she said with a bright smile. I quickly looked back forward, feeling incredibly awkward. Suddenly the strand of hair that hung down over my left eyes turned a light shade of pink. My eyes went wide with horror as I quickly regained my composure and it returned to the teal hue it usually was. I shot a look at Twilight Sparkle to not only ensure that she hadn't seen me, but to wonder why I my hair had changed color and what 'pink' was supposed to represent.

_Is it inadequacy perhaps? Awkwardness?_ I muled over it in my mind for several minutes. I hadn't realised how much time had passed, but it must have been a significant amount because Twilight Sparkle tried to bring me into another conversation.

"Why were you staring at that painting?"

"Hm?" I asked, snapped out of my thoughts. I took a moment to think about how to answer her. "It looked like it had a good story behind it." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"It was about what history calls 'The Betrayal'," she said after a moment.

"The 'Betrayal'?" I asked, curious. She was quiet again.

"It's when the last human king attacked Equestria," she said in a low voice.

"The last human king?" She nodded her head.

"During the war as the soldiers of Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom moved to the humans' capital city of Ralia it's said that the city was engulfed by a black sphere and nopony could pass through it. Soon the dome disappeared and the city was empty. No humans or anything living were found anywhere."

"So they just vanished?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Nopony has seen a human for thousands of years." That got me thinking.

_Wait, wasn't that princess in the painting? If it happened thousands of years ago than how is she still alive?_ I pondered it for a moment, then mentally slapped myself. _It's a dream, of course there's going to be impossibilities._

"I'm sorry," I heard Twilight Sparkle say. I shook myself from my thoughts and looked over at her. Her ears were drooped and she had a remorseful look on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she said in a soft voice.

"Upset me?" I asked. She looked up at me with confusion in her lavender eyes.

"You're not upset?" she asked, sounding confused and a little relieved. I shook my head, still confused.

"About what?"

"Our history basically demonizes your entire species," she said with a sad tone. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. "It doesn't bother you?" I shook my head.

"Why should it?" She gave me a speechless look. I didn't really see the big deal. Why should I care about what some long dead, dreamed up humans did so long ago? Twilight Sparkle didn't say anything as she continued to stare at me. I just ignored it as I continued to follow the guard. After a few more minutes he stopped in front of a pair of very large decorative metal doors. I would say they were at least fifteen feet tall and painted red with golden borders and designs etched in all over them.

"Princess Celestia is inside," he said. His horn began to glow and the door silently slid open. What lay beyond it was a room lined with stained glass windows depicting what I assumed to be bits and pieces of history. Running along the floor was a long red carpet leading the way further into the room. At the far end of the room I saw what looked like a large group of these horses and could make out some of them shouting. A dark smile crept to my lips. This dream was about to get interesting, I could feel it.

"I wonder what they're yelling about," I heard Twilight Sparkle say. I shrugged my shoulders.

_I would venture a guess it's about me,_ I thought smugly. For some reason I could feel the need to fight welling up within me. Already I could feel the exhilaration racing through my body as my muscles filled with adrenaline. I'm not a particularly violent person, but I never turned down a good fight and right now I needed one. The thrill and excitement built up with every step I took towards the shouting match. Soon the voices died down as I saw their heads turn to me. Some were looks of shock, others disgust and contempt. I gave them a wicked smirk and an inviting look. Past them I saw the princess sitting on a raised position at the top of some stairs. She wore a pleasant smile on her face as she looked at me, though I could tell from her eyes that she was exhausted. They were brightly colored but looked worn down and tired. It seems that this verbal altercation has been going on for a while. As I got closer I could hear them mumble.

"Disgusting." "Amazing." "have killed it." "study it." I rolled my eyes as I approached the princess, when I noticed another horse with a horn and wings sitting beside her. This one was pink with a multitude of different colors in its mane and tail. She looked at me with a kind but curious look. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your letter said you wanted to talk," I said in a low, emotionless tone. "So talk." I could feel a heavy silence fall upon the room as every face was etched with disgust or shock, even the princcess'.

"Show respect," I heard familiar voice say. I looked and saw the same red unicorn from the cell staring at me with a look disdain. I shot him one back, the fighting urge picking back up. Maybe he would be the one. It would certainly be interesting, he's a guard so he's trained to fight. Could be fun.

"Earn it," I replied coldly. Again a shocked silence filled the room. I looked back to the princess and she had suppressed her shock and wore a kind but withdrawn look, and a hint of something more in her eyes. Curiosity?

"Hello," a voice said from beside me. I looked down and to my left and saw the pink horse that was sitting beside Celestia. "My name is Mi Amore Cadenza, but call me Cadance." She held out her front right hoof. I took a moment to assess her, and decided she was harmless. I shook her hoof and nodded my head.

"Blue," I answered. She smiled warmly at me and made me feel uncomfortable. I looked at her and it's like her eyes were looking into my soul. I released her hoof and looked away.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked. I shook my head. I needed a distraction so I opened the pack of smokes and pulled one out and stuck it in my mouth. I then lifted my left index finger and once more lit it with blue flames. I heard a collective gasp and lit the smoke. I took a deep puff and savored the moment. Dream or no, cigarettes were still good. "That can't be healthy." Again I shook my head. This conversation seemed to be going in a very familiar direction. I took another puff and looked back up at Princess Celestia.

"Well?" I asked. She gave me a soft smile.

"It's good to see you're awake," she said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"By the sound of it," I said in a low, cold tone, "some of you would be happier if I hadn't." I shot a look around the room.

"What a rude creature you are," I heard a new voice say. I smiled as I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I saw a unicorn starring daggers at me. He had an all white coat and light blue eyes and wore a red nobleman outfit. "Is there a problem, human?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is there?" I retorted. He 'hmphed' and stuck his nose...muzzle?...in the air.

"I don't see why a member of the nobility should explain themselves to vermin," he said.

"Blueblood!" Cadance exclaimed. I held my hand up to silence her as I took another puff of the cigarette.

"He isn't worth it," I told her. I looked to Princess Celestia. She was looking at me with a quizzical stare.

"Why are you acting so hostile?" she asked calmly. Honestly I hadn't realized I was, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's how I am," I replied.

"Doesn't that make it hard to make friends?" Cadance asked. I felt a cold, icy sensation wash over my body as I shut down all my emotions.

"Don't need friends," I told her, my tone emotionless. She looked stricken.

"How can you say that?" She sounded like I had just said something blasphemous to her religion.

"Don't want any." She gave me another shocked look before her eyes softened and she gave me a sad look. I quickly looked back to the princess. "Anything else?" She nodded her head. I rolled my eyes and stuck the cigarette in my mouth freeing up my hands to grab another one.

"I think it would be best if we spoke in private," Princess Celestia said. "Today's meeting is adjourned. Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, please stay, the rest of you may go home." I saw the disgusted looks of the horses as they left and felt my knuckles pop one by one from clenching them too tightly. I could feel my chances for a fight dwindling. I could help but feel a twinge of disappointment, but left it pass me by. I'm sure I'd find someone to fight once I woke up. All the horses save Blueblood and Red Star left the room. Celestia fixed him with a stern glare. "You were dismissed, Blueblood." The look on his face was one of a person who thinks they're better than everyone else.

"I don't see why this commoner," he motioned to Twilight Sparkle, "is permitted to stay, but I, a member of royalty, am not." I looked at Twilight Sparkle and she had a hurt look on her face. I felt a small anger at the snotty prick. I didn't feel anything akin to concern for Twilight Sparkle, but she had been polite to me and nice to talk to, so I decided to stand up for her.

"Maybe because you're a self-centered asshole," I said in a cold, venomous tone. He looked at me with wide eyes, as did the others in the room.

"E-Excuse me?" he demanded, his own anger flaring up. "How dare you insult me! I am a member of the royal family, a prince! I will not be spoken to in such a manor by a filthy human!" I gave him an apathetic stare. Did he really think that would upset me, hurt my feelings? Pathetic. After the things I've been through his little hissy-fit didn't deserve my attention, but the sound of his voice was really beginning to get annoying.

"Shut up," I said as I lit the second cigarette with the first and threw the butt towards the snob. He was speechless. I would guess that I'm the first person to not be impressed or intimidated by his title. He merely walked up to me, death in his eyes. Was he really that petty?

"You disgusting human!" he roared. "Your kind are nothing more than savages that should have been culled so you never returned!"

"Blueblood!" Princess Celestia scolded.

"You're nothing more than a hairless monkey, a filthy animal!" he raged, ignoring the princess. It was obvious to everyone that he wasn't bothering me in the least, and that just seemed to fuel his tirade. "I bet even your parents despise you." My eyes narrowed as my fists clenched and blood once more began pulsing faster. A teal strand of hair that hung down over my left eye slowly turned the deep crimson of rage. He was treading on a dangerous line. The side he was on was fine, but if he crossed it he'd be stepping into a whole other world, and one he might not come back from. All it would take is just one step. "Do you even know who they are, or were you left in the trash after your mongrel father rutted your whore moth-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, he crossed the line. In a flash I dropped everything in my hands and brought my left hand back to punch. Before he could even blink my fist hit the side of his face with a loud smack and his body fell to the ground. The room was deathly silent as I looked down at his wounded form. I hit him hard, but not hard enough to knock him out. I wanted him awake. He lie on the ground dazed, but very much conscious. I walked over to him and put my foot on his throat and applied a little pressure, causing him to gasp and choke for air.

"Say something about my mother again," I said in a low, threatening voice so quiet only he would hear me, "I'll kill you." I removed my foot from his throat and turned to see everyone in the room looking at me terrified. The look in their eyes, it was like they were looking at some kind of freak, a monster. The irony made me laugh a little as I stepped away from the injured unicorn and picked up my smokes and journal.

"Red Star," Princess Celestia said as I rose from gathering my things, "arrange for Blueblood to be taken to the infirmary."

"Yes, Your Highness," he said as he trotted over to some guards, but not before giving me a wary stare. I brushed it off.

"Blue," she said sternly. I looked over to her, a hint of rage still on my face and saw she had a look that was just as serious. "I would like to speak to you alone." I smirked evilly.

"You sure you want to be alone with a monster?" I asked coldly. My hair remained the dark red, showing my anger had yet to dissipate, though they couldn't know that. Her look softened somewhat.

"I hardly think you deserve to be called a monster," she said calmly. I looked over at Blueblood and watched him be carried out on a stretcher, then back to Celestia.

_I can think of more than a few people disagreeing with you,_ I thought numbly to myself.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. I looked and saw Twilight Sparkle standing beside me, her expression one of worry. I simply nodded my head. She seemed to cheer up a little at that.

"Blue," Celestia said, and I turned to see her walking towards me, "if you would follow me." I gave her a calculating look as I felt my rage die down and my hair returned to the light teal.

"Might as well stay here," I replied, causing her to stop.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I won't be telling you anything they can't hear," I answered. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So you have nothing to hide?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't see a point in it," I replied. "Any moment now I'll be waking up in a hospital and this ridiculous dream will be over so I can get back to my life." The princess looked confused and a little sad.

"You still think this is a dream," she said softly. I snickered at her, a dark, cruel glee going with it.

"Of course it is. You honestly expect me to believe that I magically wound up in a world of talking horses?"

"Ponies," I heard Twilight Sparkle say.

"Whatever," I replied, not caring. "I have more important things to do than waste time dreaming about some fucked up world with talking _ponies._" Celestia gave me a hard, cold stare.

"I would appreciate it if you spoke civilly in my court," she said, angry. I gave her a dark smile.

"That's right," I said, my voice as dark as my smile, "I almost forgot that saying things you don't like to hear is punishable by imprisonment." She recoiled like I had struck her, but I didn't feel bad about it. I was losing patience with this dream. When was it going to end?

"Why are you acting like this?" Twilight Sparkle shouted at me. I looked over at her, allowing my expression to go blank once more, no reason to turn my rage on her.

"You said it yourself," I told her. "Your history paints us humans as the villians, monsters with a lust for carnage and war, maybe for good reason." She looked mortified but I felt nothing.

"Why do you keep calling yourself a monster?" Cadance asked softly. I turned to her. I saw pity in her eyes, more fuel for the fire.

"What's it any business of yours?" Her eyes went wide with shock. I could feel my heart beginning to beat faster, my rage building with every breath I took. I heard a loud bang from in front of me. I turned and looked at the princess in front of me. By the look on her face I could tell all the patience she had for me was running out quick. Her eyes were filled with an intense anger and her mouth was set in a deep frown.

"I have heard quite enough from you today," she said, her voice harsh and as cold as ice. I merely gave her a dark, loathing glare. From somewhere in the back of my heard I heard a whisper too quiet to make out, but it sounded desperate. "Return to your room until I send for you."

"Like hell I will," I replied, my voice going colder and my expression darker. Even my hair continued to turn darker shades of red. The princess did not back down though, the fire in her eyes growing more intense as well.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I said, my voice seething with rage as I slowly walked towards her.

"I am the ruler of this land and so long as you are here you will do exactly as I tell you to." I stopped on the first step leading up to her and just glared at her with all the rage and hatred I could. Just like Blueblood, she was treading dangerously close to a line no one wants to cross, but this one none has ever crossed and lived. The line that separated nobodies and enemies.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, each word dripping with rage. Again I felt the tug. A feeling telling me to turn back, to stop, but experience and rage drove me forward. My life taught me to deal with threats quickly lest they come true.

"I'm not threatening you," she said, her will still iron clad.

"Could have fooled me," I answered. I could feel every fiber of me screaming for me to attack, to end the threat. Somehow I stayed where I was, even though my very blood felt like it was on fire.

"Blue," I heard Twilight Sparkle say softly. My head snapped in her direction, my anger still laid bare. She look scared, but also...concerned. "Is something wrong?" My lip curled into a violent snarl as I looked at her.

"Like you care," I said evilly. Twilight Sparkle flinched like she had been hit.

"Blue," I heard Cadance say angrily. I spun around to look at her and the anger on her face was enough to give even me pause. "Why are you acting like this when all we are trying to do is help?" The disapproving tone of her voice and the fury on her face made for one hell of a weapon and struck at me and my anger like a shot from a 12 gauge.

"I don't need help!" I shouted angrily, refusing to let go of my anger. I looked away from her to avoid that stae, only to see Celestia, her eyes still quite stern, but the rest of her face softened somewhat, striking another blow against my fury and causing another outburst. "I don't need pity!" Again I turned to avoid eye contact, and my eyes came to rest upon Twilight Sparkle and the pained look on her face. That one hit the hardest, causing my rage to falter and regret to kick in. My hair faded from the crimson to a light purple. It lasted only for a moment before I shook my head and tried to grasp my rage again, but it was a futile effort. Still I fought to grasp it, I needed the familiarity it carried, the comfort it gave me. I couldn't stand it, without the fire coursing through me I felt weak, helpless. I had to get it back. "I don't need anyone!"

"Blue," I heard the princess say softly.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her. "This is just a fucking dream! A stupid fucking dream! It'll be over soon and everything will go back to normal!"

"Blue," Cadance said, but her words were lost on me as my mind began racing. My chest started rising and falling rapidly as I began panting heavily.

"I'll wake up in that shitty little store to help open then go down to the yard and finish putting the roof on then come back and deal with Rolf bitching about not being there to help with the store." My hands rose to my head as I started pacing. "One of us is going to swing and we'll get into a fight, I'll probably get my ass kicked then we'll laugh it off and have a drink and do the same thing tomorrow!" I felt something wet on my face. I moved my left hand to my eye and felt water. _W-Water? I'm crying? Why am I crying, this is just a fucking dream! I'll wake up and everything will be normal! Rolf will still be alive! _Suddenly I felt everything stop, as if time was frozen. _No...not now._ A sharp pain appeared in my chest as my limbs felt lifeless. I winced in pain as I fell to my knees, then my side. I was faintly aware of my body beginning to convulse and people yelling. Then it all went dark.


End file.
